In some fluidized bed reactor systems, a fluid is passed through a bed of granular material such as a catalyst for growing product particles within a reaction chamber. The flow of fluid causes the bed of granular material to become fluidized in the reaction chamber.
At least some known reactor systems include a liner positioned within the reaction chamber. The liner may be formed from a plurality of liner segments connected together at joints. However, when a load is applied to the liner, the liner segments may have areas of high stress. For example, some liner segments may have areas of high stress at a corner of the liner segments. The areas of high stress can lead to fracture, crack nucleation, and failure of the liner segments. The failure of the liner segments can cause damage to reactor systems, loss of productivity, contamination of multiphase reactions within the reaction chamber, and increased maintenance costs.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.